falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Vanity (Project Horizons)
Vanity Blueblood is Goldenblood's uncle and brother of Prince Blueblood. Vanity is a royal aristocrat who becomes the moral officer of the Marauders. While proud, he is a very kind and generous unicorn in comparison to his snobbish brother. Background Before the War Vanity led a comfortable, pampered life alongside his pompous brother Prince Blueblood and young nephew Goldenblood, but was much more kinder and dignified than Blueblood and was very fond of Goldenblood. During the War During the war, Vanity developed feelings for Jetstream but never played on them for her sake. After Stonewing's "death", Jetstream was devastated and became depressed. Vanity took pity on her, Jetstream asking him to ease her pain and remove the memories of her love for Stonewing, so she would only view him as a lost soldier. Vanity reluctantly agreed, keeping her extracted memories out of regret, but never told Jetstream of his own feelings towards her. The Battle of Shattered Hoof Ridge Vanity was informed by Echo that Big Mac was assassinated and devasted of the news. Broken Fellowship Vanity was the only one who visited Doof in prison, but not as a friend but rather an officer of the Ministry of Morale. Vanity then told Doof that Twist hated him for raping her and left him to rot in the prison. During a particularly nasty battle, Jetstream finally snapped and told soldiers to remain in the conflict to find Big Macintosh and Stonewing, believing they were still alive. Vanity tried to piece together her mind but the damage was done, and the memories she had lost of Stonewing only made it worse. Without any option, Jetstream was sectioned into the Happyhorn Gardens institute by Vanity and Echo. Vanity and Echo tried to help Jetstream with no results, til the point that Vanity just gave up from exhaustion and regret, and resigned from the squad and active service. He joined Goldenblood at the O.I.A. and stayed there even after his nephew was arrested and replaced by the slimy Mr. Horse. Vanity was also working for the Ministry of Morale to keep an eye on Horse's activities. He became aware of Project Redoubt, a secret project organized by the aristocrats of Equestria including Blueblood to construct an enormous Stable hidden in Hoofington to allow their way of life to continue. Vanity became involved in the project, with Goldenblood pitching in too. Vanity did remain in contact with Twist, Echo, and Applesnack. At some point, he had a fling with Rarity, which he kept a secret from Blueblood, who was obsessed with marrying her. Death Balefire bombs struck Hoofington as well. In Blueblood Manor, Vanity and Blueblood escorted aristoponies and servants to safety but discovered Redoubt had been seized by the O.I.A. for unknown purposes. An angry mob of ponies stormed the manor to get to Redoubt, but the royal brothers fended them off with their expert swordsmanship. However, Blueblood suddenly turned on Vanity and ran him through, actually aware of his brother's affair with Rarity. Wounded but alive, Vanity made his way to his room where he wrote an insulting letter of resignation to Horse, and then wrote a farewell letter to Rarity. Vanity passed away shortly after, holding a framed photo of Jetstream in his hooves. Post-War 200 years later, Blackjack and P-21 find his still smiling corpse. Category:Articles needing cleanup Category:Unicorns Category:Macintosh's Marauders (Project Horizons)